Meant To Be
by EroPandaBear
Summary: #1. Konoha got back to it's feet after the destruction caused by Pain. People and ninjas alike, started living normally again like before. However, there is a war raging on the Hero's mind. Will Naruto fight for his new found love Hinata and overcome all obstacles coming to their way? *profuse & elaborate sexual contents. for matured audiences only.*
1. Dedication Prologue ChapOne :)

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to my friends Anne Louise Gem, Patricia, Kenneth Adrian, Diamyca Dhen, Milleth and Gladys. And to PandemoniumPrincess, thank you for the help and the insights. I seriously needed it, with me being noVice and stuff. Hahaha. And btw, your stories rock! Especially my fave: The Perfect Crime. Unhide it. HAHAHA. :D

Lots of Love to all of you guys! Thanks for supporting me. ~ EroPandaBear ;)

* * *

**Prologue.**

Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village

The home of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, the Kyuubi, which is sealed inside a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto is a fine boy. He was kind and persevering. He's funny and his personality was fun, glowing and infectious. He was generally cheerful. Although everyone in the village was afraid of him or hated him for no apparent reason, he never held a grudge towards the inhabitants of Konoha. In fact he held them dearly in his heart. He even risked his life to save the beloved people from the wrath of Pain.

The recent battle caused a wide destruction in Konoha. Most of the establishments and infrastructures of the village were destroyed. The place that once was peaceful and thriving with joy seemed like ruins. But gratefully, the lives that were lost during the battle were returned, thanks to the marvelous victory of Naruto that convinced Pain to believe in him and pushed him to use his remaining chakra to revive those who were lost, even though it'll cost him his life.

The revival of those who died in the battle somehow lessened the devastation and agony felt by the people. The villagers, although homeless, became pictures of hope, a hope for a better tomorrow. After Pain was defeated, they started the reconstruction of Konoha. Everyone was eager to rebuild the village they call their home. Even people from other villages gave them a hand. All of them did their best; they helped each other with all their might. The results were incredible. Their labor was praise-worthy. Konoha was up on their feet again. A lot of things changed from then on, and one of those changes is the way they look at Naruto. He was no longer treated as trash, for he was now treated as treasure. He was no longer an outcast, for he was their savior; their hero.

• • • • •

**Chapter One.**

Naruto's POV

A new morning, a new beginning. The sunlight peeking thru my window woke me up. What a nice day! I gazed at the clock at the bedside table. _Waaah! I slept in! I gotta get to work!_ I quickly dashed to the shower and fixed myself up in record time. I ran out of my house trying desperately to make it there in time, but I suddenly got distracted. I was caught in the view, so I stopped for a moment to look at the surroundings. I smiled at the sight. Everything was fairly normal. Just a few more buildings to fix and we're good as new, like nothing horrible ever happened. I slightly frowned when I remembered the past state of Konoha. The damage was massive. The place did not even resemble a village. I shook my head to stop the trail of thought. I started to run again to where I was headed. _Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm running late._

I was rushing to the site, when I suddenly bumped into somebody. I could tell that she was a girl because I bumped into something soft. Unless it's Choji. _Oh dear lord, please not Choji. _I hurriedly looked at the person I collided to. It was Hinata Hyuga. I stood there in awe. _Aww, was he always this pretty?_

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking." I said apologetically. I held out my hand to help her up. She hesitated a little then blushed profusely when our hands connected_. I wonder why she blushed…_ "Are you okay Hinata? You seem a little flushed." I tried to touch her face to get her temperature or something but she turned away. I tried to touch her again and failed because she suddenly ran off leaving me puzzled. _What did I do now? I really can't understand girls._ Then I remembered what happened when we are in the midst of fighting Pain. She saved me. Not only once, but many more times that she and maybe even I cannot understand.

"NARUTO!" I heard a loud voice calling my name. I snapped out of the cloud of thoughts that held me captive. I did not even realize that I was zoning out until Sakura called, or rather shouted, my name. _Wait? What? Did I say Sakura? Oh my god Sakura! _Chills ran down my spine. I slowly turned to where her voice came from. I tried to stifle a smile and tried to raise my trembling hand to wave at her. She just shot me a deadly glare. _Oh shit. I'm so dead._

Hinata's POV

I woke up earlier than usual. I rolled around to find a comfortable space in my bed, but I failed. Ugh. _This isn't working._ I went out of bed, did my morning routine and then decide to go for a walk around the village. I stepped outside and found myself smiling. The recovery of our village was fast. The signs of the recent battle were barely there. People resumed living normally. Children are running around, rushing so that they'll make it to class on time. Their newly built school just started and I could see their excitement and anticipation like neon signboards on top of their heads. Everything was great. I let out a sigh of content.

I continued to wander around the village, until I noticed that I was headed to Naruto's home. I stopped myself from walking onwards_. I can't go there. I don't want to see him just yet. After saying those embarrassing things. Ugh. Confessing in the middle of the battle. The timing couldn't be worse than that. _I was about to turn back but somebody slammed into me. The impact was strong enough that I ended up lying on the ground. _Ouch. That hurts. _I saw the one that bumped into me through the corner of my eye. _Orange? What the? _I opened my eyes widely to take a better look and oh boy, it was NARUTO. _Great. Earth, just swallow me whole._ He looked at me and I think he blushed a little. My heart started pumping double time. Then he held out his hand to help me up. I am so embarrassed. I could feel my blood rushing to my face. My cheeks started to heat up. I took his hand and I blushed some more. _Was that even possible?_ I think he asked me questions like "Are you alright?" or something like "you seem a little flushed." He raised his hand to reach out to my face, but I turned away. I don't think I can handle touching him again. He tried to reach for my face once more. Eeek! My feet just started moving on impulse. I ran as fast as I could to get away. _I'm such an idiot. I mean who does that? Running away like a mad man for most probably no apparent reason. _I ran and ran until I could no longer move my legs. I sobbed silently. That wasn't a good way to start the day.

I spent most of the day wandering around the plains around Konoha. The fields of flowers were beautiful enough to take my mind off things. I sighed, relieved that I got to calm down a bit. I took in the wonderful scenery then decided to head home. I was on my way when I heard my tummy grumbled. I haven't eaten anything all day. I looked around and saw a ramen shop nearby. Mmmmm. The smell was heavenly! I eagerly entered the shop to find it vaguely familiar. I was too hungry to worry about it so I sat down right away. I ordered a bowl and started digging in. It was fantastic. I smiled at the shop owner and he smiled back after seeing my satisfied expression. _I should come here more often._ I was busily eating my food when I heard the door slid open. Somebody entered the shop, and then I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Naruto. _Again. Oh great heavens! So that's why this place was so familiar. It's his favorite ramen shop!_ I almost choked on my noodle. I silently sat on the corner and prayed to the deceased hokages that he did not notice me. I don't want him to see me right now. Not with the stupidity I showcased earlier anyway. I sighed with relief when I saw him focused on eating his ramen. _Thank you hokages! _I silently stood up, left the money on the counter and then walked away as silently as I could manage_. Thank goodness for the ninja skills_.


	2. ChapTwo Hot & Steamy :)

**Chapter Two.**

Hinata's POV

The ramen shop became a routine to me. I go there almost every day to eat their wonderful ramen. And yes, to see Naruto happily chomping on his food. The first few times that I went there, I became stiff as rocks the moment Naruto laid eyes on me. Little by little I started to loosen up. After a few more times, I managed to smile at him. After few more, we were able to chat for a bit, without me running away, of course. After a few more, we were able to laugh together, joke around and talk freely. I finally got to conquer my nerves. But yea, I wouldn't say the same when he accidentally touches me and vice versa. That's when my heart starts thumping hard, my nerves break free, the butterflies swarm in my stomach and my abdomen especially the lower parts, start to clench. And that's probably the reason why I'm here on a newly built mixed bath. I was so nervous earlier that I ended up running away. _Again. _I stopped by here because the hot steamy water sounded like a good idea. And yes, it definitely was. It's so refreshing. I sat behind a big rock so that nobody will notice me. It's a mixed bath anyway, I have to take precautions. Although right now it's just me and some elderly couple on the far side of the bath. Hmm... My mind slowly drifted away from the matters at hand and I started to relax…

Naruto's POV

We went to work on the last few buildings. And finally, we were able to finish everything. _Yeah! _I rushed to Ichiraku Ramen Shop to reward myself the best ramen in the world. _And to see Hinata there._ We've been hanging out together in the ramen shop for quite some time now. It's good to see that she finally opened up to me. And it's good to see a pretty lady like her appreciate the simple joy that Ichiraku ramen brings_. She's very pretty indeed. Her long flowing hair, those mysterious eyes, that beautiful smile and that body…_ I shook the thought out my head before I end up thinking about pervy things. I then, reached to get the special seasoning the same time Hinata did. I ended up touching her soft hand. _Aww, her hand, it's so soft and warm. It will feel so good around my hard… _ I ended up giving away the effort I had to stop the dirty thoughts out of my head. I felt my face heating up. _What? I'm blushing? _I looked at her and she was blushing as well; more profusely than I did because her face was crimson red. She suddenly stood up, took her hand and quickly ran off. I was going to chase her but old man Ichiraku stopped me saying I should give her a few moments then gave me a wink. Defeated, I sat back down and started to eat my ramen. I decided to find her after finishing a few more bowls. But I never managed to finish even one, the food tasted bland without Hinata there. I couldn't take just sitting around anymore so I hurriedly stood up and dashed to find her. I asked most of the people if they saw her. I asked Sai, Lee, Sir Kakashi and even Master Tsunade. I asked Ino, Choji and Sakura. But they all said they haven't seen her. _Ugh. Where can I find her? _

I looked around some more to find myself miserably failing. I was starting to lose hope. Then I happen to pass by this newly built mixed bath. The idea was enticing. I really need to unwind and collect my thoughts. And did I mention that it was a MIXED BATH? I entered the premises expecting something good, but I ended up finding something better or otherwise the best. There was no one else there, but when I took a closer look I saw Hinata dipped in the steamy water behind a rock. Her relaxed expression was breath taking. I had the sudden urge to touch her and hold her in my arms. I was on my way to where she is but I had to stop because I felt my member hardening. _Whoa! Take it easy there tiger!_ I had to calm myself down a bit because having a hard on isn't such a good idea especially when you're wearing nothing but a towel. I don't want to scare her with my cock either. I shook my head. There is no turning back now. I proceeded with my fingers crossed. The closer view of her made me harder. I gathered my strength to stop myself from having my way with her and fucking her here to oblivion_. Not now. I have to talk to her. _I raised my hand to touch her arm. I slowly caressed it to catch her attention. She was obviously startled and she looked like she would run again any minute now so I held her hand tightly. Then I pulled her to an embrace. My arms were around her shoulders; her back was on my chest. Her smell was intoxicating. She was so soft, so fragile. I love how I feel when she's with me. With her in my arms is where I found peace. Peace that I have been looking for a long time. "Naruto…" she said my name in the sexiest voice I ever heard. I felt myself getting even harder. I silently hoped that she wouldn't feel it. I don't want to ruin this moment. It's the best time of my life so far. I turned her around to see her beautiful blushing face. She looked down, so I put my index finger in her chin and tilted it up slightly. I moved her hair to the side then kissed her forehead. I held her tighter. "Hinata, don't ever run away from me again. Just stay here, in my arms." I said ever so lovingly. Then I noticed she wasn't responding. _Oh no. _She must have stayed in the water for too long.


	3. ChapThree Sticky Situations :)

**Chapter Three.**

Hinata's POV

I woke up in the morning with an agonizing headache. I looked around and realized I was in my own room. _How did I get here? What happened to me? _I looked around some more hoping to find something. Just anything that could remind me of the recent events, and then I noticed the clothes that I wore yesterday were folded neatly and was tidily placed on the lower side of my bed. _Wait. I don't remember changing._ I glanced downwards and to my surprise I was only wearing a robe with small blood droplets and not to mention I was buck naked underneath. And it hit me like a meteor from the void. _Oh my god! Naruto! _Vivid pictures of Naruto's naked body flashed through my mind. My pussy started watering as I think about his wet hair, his strong arms that were wrapped around my body, his built chest that was pressed to my back and… his hard member. Let me say that again… His huge hard member! _Waaah! It's so big! What if we.. How will that fit? It's going to rip me apart._ The thought scared me a bit but I quickly overcame it when I realized that I really want more. I want every inch of him. I want us to become one. I found myself reaching for my throbbing core. "Ahh.. Naruto.." I moaned while saying his name as my fingers found their way to my aching clit. I rubbed it a little; I was shocked that I was that sensitive. It was a foreign feeling since it's the first time I touched myself, but I must admit, it was quite good. I did it again and again. Naruto clouded my mind as I was pleasuring myself. "Naruto.. Ahhh.. Naruto.." I can't even stop my lips from making embarrassing sounds. I caressed my core some more. My lower abdomen started tightening and started to get heavy. I rubbed it a little harder this time then I remembered the last part of my memories from yesterday. "Hinata…" Naruto said my name with so much love. The way he said my name was my undoing. I reached my limit and with just a few more strokes, I exploded. I hugged my pillow to brace myself. Cream came out abundantly as I rode my first climax. "Ahhh! Naruto!" I gasped in delight. I remained on my bed as I waited for my body to cool down. I kept thinking about what Naruto said to me. I must have blacked out by the time he said my name. I was slightly annoyed that I couldn't remember, but I decided that I could ask him the next time I see him. Exhausted, I closed my eyes and slowly I drifted to a peaceful slumber…

Naruto's POV

I had a dream about a girl. We were in an onsen. I couldn't see her face because I was fucking her from behind. But her body was to die for. I was about to turn her around to see her face but my dream stopped at its peak. My alarm rang and I was left hanging with my rock-hard dick._ Ugh. _I started to stroke my shaft from my PJs. Then I remembered yesterday's events. _Hinata. Lovely Hinata. _I got harder just thinking of her name. My mind gushed with pictures of Hinata. Her relaxed expression, her heated blushing face, her naked body; everything about her was perfect. I could imagine her features clearly on my mind. I could imagine her full breast, her perky pink nipples, her body with all the right curves, her nice plump ass and that pussy of hers. I could imagine lapping all her juices and playing and teasing her precious pearl. I could imagine it clenching and dripping while I'm inside her tight glorious hole. I could imagine her screaming my name while cumming and creaming for me. The sexual tension is rising and I could feel myself getting nearer and nearer. I stroked harder and faster while saying Hinata's name over and over again. I imagined her lying on my bed thoroughly fucked and satisfied with an expression that's absolutely divine. With that look on her face, I found my release. "Hinataa…" I softly groaned as I came. I jerked off all the remaining cum from my cock. I sighed with content. I stood up and washed away the all my juices. Then somebody knocked on my door. I opened it, and it was Sakura.

Sakura's POV

Naruto has always been weird, but yesterday was like a whole new level. He was running around like a mad man looking for Hinata. _What did that idiot do again? _Later on, I saw him carrying an unconscious Hinata on his arms. I quickly approached him to ask what happened. He said something about a mixed bath and Hinata over heated. We brought her to a clinic as fast as possible. "Did she hit her head?" I asked. He shook his head "No." I stared at him confused, "So where did these drops of blood come from?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled a little and pointed at his nose. I couldn't believe it. "You idiot! You stupid peeping tom!" He just denied everything. I was seeing red and I was about to hit him but I suddenly noticed the seriousness in his eyes. I've known him for s long that I knew he was telling the truth. I stopped myself from hitting his face. I held back my hand and then turned to check up on Hinata. She really was just over heated. I told Naruto and assured him Hinata was fine and that she only needs to rest. He sighed in relief. His worried expression changed as he stared intently to the sleeping Hinata. He was looking at her affectionately while caressing her slightly flushed face. I felt a pang of jealousy in my gut. I asked him to go away. I said I'll take care of her and call other Hyuga clan members to bring her home. He complied with what I said though it was very obvious that he didn't want to leave her side. I really can't stand seeing him that way. When did he become a love sick puppy for Hinata? How about his feelings for me? Did he lose all of it already? How could he move on that fast? Argh. I won't let that happen. Sasuke is already gone; I won't let Naruto slip away too_. I have to do something. I have to make Naruto mine no matter what._


	4. ChapFour Mess :)

**A/N: **Hey there loves, I finally completed this chapter. I am so sorry it took me so long. I was stressed out lately. But yea, here it is. So please do enjoy. Thank you! 3

~ EroPandaBear

**Chapter Four.**

Sakura's POV

_I came up with a plan, a plan to get Naruto back. I refuse to hand him to that Hinata. He's mine and I want him wrapped around my fingers like he used to._

The following day, I went to Naruto's house. I want him to my face first thing in the morning. I was about to knock on the door but I heard him groan. "uh.. Hinata.. Hinata.." What was he doing? He's panting while calling Hinata's name? _Oh my. _I blushed at the realization. _My goodness why so early? He couldn't even reach work on time and right now he's doing that...while saying that bitch's name?! _The pang of jealousy came back swinging to my gut. I stopped myself from breaking into that door and make him learn his lesson; he could only say my name while feeling pleasure. I eavesdropped some more, "Hinataaa.." then he gasped. My core started to clench when I realized that he was cumming. _Ugh_. After a few moments I heard footsteps, and then I heard running water. To wash his juices, I presume. I waited for a little while so that he'll have a chance to clean up and collect himself. After a minute or two, I knocked at the door. He quickly opened it and beamed me a smile_. Like nothing happened. Wow. Boys really are boys. _"Good morning Sakura! What brought you here?" he said animatedly while gesturing me to enter. I walked inside and sat on the bed. "Want to go out today? We finished our mission and I have nothing to do." I said that while eyeing his sheets. I saw what I've been looking for then I hurriedly picked up the substance by my finger. I was white and creamy. "What's this?" I asked with a sly smile. "N-nothing." He was stuttering. I could tell that he was so shocked. His face was hilarious. I suddenly had the urge to put my finger on my mouth. So, I did. _Mmmh. He tastes good. _His mouth dropped open. Then he looked away with a blush on his face. "You should hit the bathroom now and fix yourself. That is if you want to come with me." That sounded dirty. I know, but that's the whole point. He just smiled and nodded. He then hurriedly fixed himself and was ready in no time.

We walked out of the house. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Everywhere is fine." I answered. I really had no idea where to go_. I just want to waste his time all day so that he won't have a chance to see that Hinata. I also have to find out if really lost his feelings for me. If he did, I'll have to do something to bring it back. _"Do you want to go to a love hotel?" I joked. _I think. I guess jokes really are half meant._ He blushed a little. "S-sure." He answered silently and unsurely. "HAHAHA! Really? Are you some kind of dog in heat?" I laughed out loud. "Yea, I probably am." He just smiled, his smile never reaching his eyes. _Whoa? Is he serious? Ugh. Serious Naruto is sexy, but I can't tell him that. _"I was just kidding. Want to go to the park?" He nodded happily_. Is that relief in his eyes? Does he really dislike the idea of sleeping with me that he has to be relieved that I wasn't serious? What if I was serious?_ I sighed at the thought. We reached the park and the normal Naruto is back. Numerous kids swarmed around him, asking him all sorts of questions of how he defeated Pain. Things really have changed. Naruto started telling his tale animatedly. They played and laughed together. Naruto is such a kid sometimes. I smiled at the sight. Looking at him with kids, I can't help but think that he's going to be a good dad. _Argh. Are my feelings for him changing as well? Why did I even shut him out and yearned for Sasuke; even though my feelings have always been one sided? Naruto liked me and I never gave him a chance. _I can't help but get annoyed at myself for figuring out things too late. He's now at the verge of falling in love with Hinata. I shook of the thought. _I cannot let that happen. I will never allow him to fall in love if it's not going to be me. I am going to do everything to get him back…_

Naruto's POV

I opened up to see who was in the door. It was Sakura. _Good thing I finished my business_. She entered, sat on my bed and asked me if I wanted to go somewhere. _Why isn't she looking at me?_ Then she got something from my sheets. _Damn it! That's my semen! Why didn't I check the bed?_ She asked me what that is although she obviously knows the answered. I answered 'nothing' more nervously than I want to. Then she did something unexpected. She fucking ate it! My mouth dropped open. I am quite sure that a thousand flies could have entered my mouth and just stay there rather comfortably. I was so shocked I could not contain it. What's up with Sakura anyway? And the look on her face while she tasted my cum, it pretty much looked like that she enjoyed it. I blushed at the thought so I gazed away. Good thing she asked me to fix myself. What a relief! I started getting ready and I was out in no time.

We went out. We were unsure where to go. Then she asked "do you want to go to a love hotel?". My face heated up. _What's gotten into her all of a sudden? I have wanted to hold her in my arms for so long. I liked her since we were kids, but why now? _Although I was quite uncertain, I agreed. Then she laughed out loud and then asked me if I was some dog in heat. I just smiled and said yes because right now I definitely am. I've been feeling hot ever since god knows when and I have this urge to fuck someone senseless. I always wanted to do it with Sakura. But at the moment, I could feel it in my gut that it's not her that I want… I know it's not her. She stopped and said she was just joking. _Thank heavens! _She asked me if I wanted to go to the park. I eagerly agreed and then pushed my thoughts away. We got there and the children suddenly went to approach me. They told me how I great I was, asked me all sorts of questions and some even pleaded me to teach them my ninja skills. I laughed heartily. It feels so good not to be an outcast anymore. I answered all of them then played silly games with them. We all laughed until our tummies hurt. Time went by so quickly and it's time for them to go home. I waved them goodbye and then glanced at Sakura's direction. She was deep in thought. "Hey pink octopus head! What are you thinking about? You're so deep in thought there I'm afraid you might drown." I said mockingly. "Not much, just you." She answered silently, almost like a whisper. "What about me?" I asked while approaching her. She smiled a little. "I was just thinking about how different things are from before." I nodded in agreement. She stood closer to me, held my hand and then pulled me into a tight embrace. _What's up with her? She was never like this_. Although puzzled, I hugged her back. Then I realized I wasn't feeling the same anymore. The old me should have been nose bleeding or jumping in glee, but here I am feeling nothing special. I took a deep breath. "Is there anything wrong Naruto?" She asked with a worried expression. I just shook my head "No." She suddenly leaned closer, and closer. She looked like she was about to kiss me. My body moved on its own and turned away. "Oh look at the time! We should get going. It's going to be dark soon." I blurted out. She looked embarrassed."Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked. "I can go home myself." Then she stomped her way home. _Sorry Sakura._


End file.
